


The Very Best

by queen_scribbles



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Far be it from Janine to not do something for her boyfriend's birthday.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Janine/Felix fluff (which doubles as an “under a full moon” kiss fill from tumblr ;D) bc I found out last minute when Felix's birthday is(Sep. 26th) and had to write them _something_.

“No peeking! Are your eyes closed?!”

“Cross my heart! Are we almost there? This is a suspicious amount of steps.”

“Yeah, hold on...” Janine released one of his hands so she could open the door and guided him forward. “One more up...little bit further... Okay, you can open them,” she instructed, already fighting a smile of anticipation.

Felix opened one eye, then the other, and immediately broke into a huge grin when he saw the balloons; a trio of purple clustered around a silver and white unicorn, gently swaying in the evening breeze. “Oh, this is _so_ worth the whole air of mystery, babe. And tripping on the steps.”

Janine grinned as well. “I’m glad you approve,” she teased, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He gestured at the wicker loveseat to which the balloons were tied, eyes sparkling in the glow of the fairy lights she’d strung up around it. “This is _amazing_ and _you_ did it for me.” His grin widened and he flicked one of the purple balloons just below the black and gold lettered _‘Happy Birthday_ ’.”One question: How’d you know?”

“I am a detective,” Janine said lightly, mischief in her eyes undercutting the attempted innocent tone as she tugged him around to sit on the loveseat. “It’s my job to find things out.”

Felix shot her a knowing look as he plunked down amongst the loveseat’s cushions, almost knocking over the ribbon-bound box that sat in the middle. “Nate told you, didn’t he?”

“No, Nate did not tell me.” She let the silence stretch as she sat next to him, kicking off her flats to tuck her feet up under her and primly smoothing her cherry-patterned skirt before the facade cracked and she grinned again. “...Mason did.”

Felix looked at her with arched brows, one hand toying with the ribbon tails from the box.

“Because I asked him,” she further conceded. “Well, pestered. And he was very clear he wouldn’t help with whatever ‘over the top, lovey dovey shit’ I was planning.”

He snorted. “Only Mason would consider _this_ over the top.”

“It is pretty lovey dovey, though,” Janine said. “You don’t mind that it’s more-”

“Intimate?” Felix finished for her with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Definitely not. Especially since it’s time with you we’re talking about.” The grin he shot her was teasing, but above it his amber eyes were all sincerity. “I like having fun with you, but I like being quiet with you, too.”

She grinned so wide it hurt her face(matching the sweet ache in her chest). “Alright good. Because there’s something I want to show you that kind of requires these conditions.” She waved one hand to encompass the otherwise-empty rooftop and darkening sky above.

“Really? What?” Felix shot her an eager, curious smile and started to shift closer.

“Don’t squish your present!” Janine laughed, deftly hooking two fingers under the ribbons to lift it from the space between them. 

His eyes lit up. “Did you make me something?!”

She grinned coyly. “You’ll find out when you open it.” She extended her hand so the box dangled closer to him.

Felix’s gaze darted between the gift and Janine’s face. He took the box, but merely sat it in his lap, fiddling with the ribbons as he cocked his head at her. “After you tell me what you wanted to show me.”

Janine chuckled and gave a nod. “You have a deal. There’s supposed to be a meteor shower at some point tonight. I saw this one last time ‘round; it’s really beautiful.” She winked at him “And aside from being cool to see, it makes a good excuse to have you all to myself.”

“Aw, you don’t need an excuse for that, babe,” Felix winked back. “So when’s this meteor shower?”

“I don’t know the exact time,” Janine said with a shrug. “Part of why we’re on the roof of my building rather than the middle of the woods.” She glanced up at the sky, blue finally deepening to purple-black and the full moon starting to rise from where it hid behind the trees. “It might be a while.” She nudged the box. “So you may as well open that now.”

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Felix grinned, already tugging loose the cheerful red ribbon. “But I am curious now why you’re so eager.”

“I like giving gifts,” Janine deflected, biting back a grin.

By the time the words had left her lips, Felix had the box open and his eyes lit up when he looked inside. “Janine, _Janine_ , this is so _**cool!**_ ” He shot to his feet as he pulled the (comparatively) large origami giraffe free.

Janine lunged forward to catch the box before it tumbled to the ground. “I’m glad you like it--”

“I love it!” Felix corrected with a massive grin, dropping back down so enthusiastically to hug her the loveseat almost toppled over.

“I’m glad,” Janine laughed, and she meant it, her heart singing with the joy that lit his face. “But there’s more in here.”

“More?!” Despite his excitement, Felix almost reverently set the giraffe down before reaching in again for the smaller box that had been underneath it. Plain white cardboard, with no logo or anything to be found. He flipped the lid open and Janine couldn’t help a small wince at the pale gold smears on the inside. She hadn’t entirely caught it in time.

From Felix’s delighted gasp, it was still in mostly good shape, however. “ _Janine!_ ” He held the box steady with one hand while the other dipped in to pull out a large, slightly smushed, cupcake; blue, green, and purple sprinkles dotting the thick frosting over the perfectly golden-yellow dessert itself. Despite its now disheveled appearance, he stared at the cupcake like it was a work of art.

“I know you don’t really _eat,_ ” Janine said, taking both boxes as she spoke and settling the giraffe inside the larger one for safekeeping, “and Nate mentioned the... _difficulty_ that’s sometimes there with real food-”

Felix took a massive bite of the cupcake and let out a happy groan. “This is _delicious_!” 

Janine laughed at the sight of him, eyes glowing with excitement and frosting dotted on the end of his nose. She’d done that, _she_ made him that happy, and it made her grin even as she teased, “I’m not gonna regret giving you sugar, am I?”

“Nah.” Felix licked frosting off his thumb, paused to consider. “Maybe a little.” He held up the cupcake. “Want a bite?”

She smiled and shook her head. “That one’s for _you_ , babe. I have the whole rest of the batch siting in my kitchen.”

His eyes widened and he darted a glance between her and the cupcake. “Shit, you _made_ this?! Babe. You’re _amazing_ and you have to share.”

“Felix-”

“C’mon, Janine,” he singsonged, holding the cupcake out toward her. “It’s my birthday and I _want_ you to share.” He threw in the puppy eyes she hadn’t a chance in _hell_ at resisting and stared at her expectantly. 

“OH, _fine_ ,” she caved. “You play _dirty_ , darling.”

Felix just grinned and wiggled the cupcake. 

Rather than bite the offered confection, Janine leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, cleaning off the small smudge of frosting in the process. “You had something there,” she said sweetly, then sat back and bit into the cupcake. (It _was_ rather good, if she did say so herself.)

Felix laughed, eyes glinting mischievously. “Now so do you.” He leaned in and kissed just above the corner of her mouth. He lingered a moment, pressing close enough to clear off any frosting that smeared her skin before sitting back. “Yum,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Janine laughed and rolled her eyes. “Finish your cupcake,” she said, glancing up at the sky. Still no meteors, but the moon was now out from behind the trees, giving enough light in its full state she reached over to flick off the fairy lights. She looked back at Felix just in time to see him shove the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, deliberately smearing frosting on his top lip as he did.

“Babe, if you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask,” she laughed. “Or kiss me first. And that’s true for anytime, not just tonight.”

“But this way’s more fun,” Felix grinned.

“Can’t argue with that,” Janine conceded, cupping his jaw in her hands as she kissed him deeply. They were both gasping when they broke apart and she wondered if she looked as disoriented as Felix did. _Probably._

“I think you missed a spot-” he mumbled, but she was already kissing him again, hands curving the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Felix kissed her back, hungrily, his hand sliding up her arm to tangle in the back of her hair. “You said you don’t know exactly when that... meteor shower’s happening, right?” he murmured, a scant few centimetres away from her lips, breathing and heartbeat both rapid.

“Mm,” Janine grunted confirmation, forehead pressed to his. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, delicately traced the cheekbone. “We’ll have to think of something to do until it does...”

Felix paused a moment, his other hand resting over her collarbone. “....This works for me,” he whispered, stealing another kiss. And another. 

She was all to happy with that plan. “It is... your birthday,” she mumbled against his mouth between kisses, “Whatever... makes you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

The simple sincerity left her breathless and Janine broke the kiss so she could look him in the eye as she replied, softly, “You make me happy, too.”

The _grin_ that split Felix’s face was a thing of such beauty it warded her against the growing chill and was an image she’d treasure forever. The moon highlighting his face, his eyes dancing...

She couldn’t help but kiss him again.

They were so focused on each other they missed the beginning of the meteor shower.

What they did see of it made for a very good way to spend their evening; an opinion only improved by Janine’s spot tucked against Felix, his arm around her waist and the warmth of his body making up for her oversight in not wearing a heavier jacket. 

“Good birthday?” Janine asked once the meteor were faded, her head still resting on his shoulder, and their intertwined hands nestled in her lap.

“Thanks to you?” Felix grinned and kissed her forehead. “The very best.”


End file.
